Razen hot!
by Heart of punks
Summary: SORBET AND PICO! finally! good story inside, READ READ READ! From magical starsign!


(Okay, the setting is at Razen and its after they defeated everybody and everything and they returned to Razen because they need some ship repairs before they can go back to the academy. So here we go!)

Pico opened his eyes groggily to find it was still dark outside. Alexa (my character) was snoring, Mokka was making some kind of beeping noise and Lassi was cuddled up to Chai. Pico narrowed his eyes, wishing Sorbet would cuddle up to him like that.

He touched his cheek where she had kissed him, which seemed like a long time ago. He rolled over to find Sorbets bed empty. He shot up and looked around. He saw the door open slightly and carefully got up, not wanting to wake the others.

As he was leaving he heard Lassi mumble," Nah nah da COOKIES!" He smirked and crept through the door. He looked around and found Sorbets silhouette against the starry sky. He inhaled and walked silently over to her.

"Hey." He said softly as he sat down beside her. She looked at him and smiled warmly. She had her knees drawn up and her chin rested on her knee. Pico's heart panged as he looked at her sad, thoughtful face. "Hey Pico."She said in her soft voice.

He sat with his legs sprawled out in front of him. The fiery landscapes of Razen was a beautiful sight in a way. Pico felt the fires surge through his blood stream and every spark made his heart beat faster. He turned to look at Sorbet and he smiled inward at the pretty water mage.

"Sorb-" He started.

"It's beautiful."

"What?" He looked at her upturned face and followed her gaze. " The stars. They're beautiful." She smiled up at them. He couldn't stop himself in time to say, "Yeah, I've always thought that." She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

His face turned red, and stuttered, " I m-mean they're, um, hot. Yeah, that's it." He felt her eyes on him as he looked up. He heard her half giggle, half sigh. He almost blacked out when she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down to find her looking up at him with her with her big watery eyes.

"Pico," His heart lurched when she said his name," You don't have to act macho around me, okay?" He was about to protest he didn't ACT macho, he IS macho. But it came out as an exhausted sigh. "Yeah, okay. I should've known better, we've been…friends, for a long time." He hated the word 'friends' when it came to Sorbet. Unless 'boy' or 'girl' was in front of it.

He didn't want to push it, so he let her lay there on his shoulder. They sat like that for awhile, until Pico felt his shoulder was damp. He looked down questioningly. It was Sorbet, silently crying. He held her out at arm's length. "Sorbet! What's wrong? " He asked. She looked at him for a moment, and then barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. " Oh Pico!" She cried into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed into his shirt. He didn't really mind he position they were in, but he was meagerly concerned. "Sorbet, What's wrong? Tell me." He said, trying to sound as soothing as possible.

She stopped crying long enough to tell him, " Pico! I don't want to leave the academy!" She cried while breaking into another round of sobs. It dawned on him what she was upset about. Her family couldn't afford the academy, so Sorbet wasn't going to be there next year. His heart lurched at the thought of not seeing Sorbets face first thing in the morning.

He snarled, and held on to her tightly, like that would stop her from leaving. " Sorbet," The affection in his voice made Sorbet look up," I don't want you to leave either." He looked unblinkingly into her big blue eyes. "Pico…" He didn't notice how close their faces were until she was leaning in.

She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his. Lightning ran through his hole system. Her lips soothed his burning ones. He relaxed into the kiss and slowly closed his eyes. It was a minute before he realized they weren't kissing anymore. He turned violet as Sorbet looked at him with such emotion.

She sighed and laid down on his chest. " Thank you…Pico." She said. He wondered what everfor, and then, like reading his thoughts, " For wanting me to stay, Thanks." With that, she fell asleep. " H-Hey! Don't fall asleep- aw, forget it." He muttered as he drifted off himself.

***********************************************

He awoke the next morning to find Three grinning faces(Mokka doesn't really grin) standing over him, with a few pots. " Heh Heh, 'morning Romeo! How's Juliet?" Lassi asked sarcasticly. Without missing a beat, Sorbet answered(just woke up)"Very comfortable, actually."

The rest of the group snickerd, except Pico, who was as red as Razen itself. "I-I,um, can explain, um, ya see-" Alexa cut him short.

" Don't evan Pico, we know you love it." Alexa said matter-of-factly. His voice flattered as the pots whispered," –love each other?" " –making pots-" and " Strange position-" He made a mental not to melt all pots. Sorbet just smiled, but didn't get up from her position over Pico.

"Excuse us? We were in the middle of something!" Sorbet said, never blinking. Alexa grinned and pulled Chai and Lassi away and Mokka tromped after. The pots disbanded, and as soon as they did Pico felt Sorbet's hands on his face and she kissed, longer (and dryer) than last night.

They parted and Sorbet lept up. Pico scrambled up after her. "Pico," Sorbet started." I really like you. And I'm glad we can be together on this trip." She clasped her hands behind her back and looked at him. He smiled and answered," Sorbet, I've licked you since the first day you walked into the academy." And just to make a point how much he liked her, he grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss, this time sparks flew in the shape of a heart around them.

THE END!!!


End file.
